Scream
by SecretKeeper97
Summary: Bronte Parker spent the last 2 years in a mental hospital after witnessing her mother's death. Before it happened. Now back in Mystic Falls, she tries to ignore the whispers only she can hear, the things only she can see and the things only she can smell but it seems to get worse when she gets involved with Elena Gilbert and the Salvatore brothers.
1. Chapter 1

_"An hour drive to hear that crap it wasn't even a band; just a guy with a guitar. An hour. each way." _

_Sat in the front seat of an SUV, winding down a long country road, thick trees lined the road on either side, Darren Malloy and Brooke Fenton were driving home from the concert. _

_"He wasn't that bad," Brooke told her boyfriend,_

_"He sounded like James Blunt," Darren told her and looked over to his girlfriend sitting in the passenger seat, Brooke sent him a look as he grabbed her hand and entwined his fingers with hers. _

_"What's wrong with that?" she asked him as she quite liked James Blunt,_

_"We already have a James Blunt. One's all we need." he looked over to Brooke just in time to see her shake her head and roll her eyes but she couldn't stop the giggles from pouring out of her mouth. _

_"So why did you come?" she asked him,_

_"Because I love you."_

_"Nicely done"_

_They stayed quiet as they got closer to home until Darren broke the silence, _

_"You owe me so much sex for tonight" he smirks when Brooke slaps him on the arm and rolls her eyes. Darren looks back out the window and takes notice of the fog that starts rolling by._

_The fog grows thicker and thicker and it becomes difficult for Darren to see the road in front of them._

_"What's with the fog?" she asks while looking out the passenger side window, "It'll clear...give it a sec.," he tells her, _

_"you should slow down," Brooke tells him as she looks around but there's nothing but white all around them. The road's almost completely gone from view. Darren turns towards her and opens his mouth to answer her when the fog lifts and they can see the road again. _

_Darren turns towards her and smirks, "told ya."_

_Brooke sends him a look and faces forwards when her eyes widen and she screams, "watch out!"_

_Darren hits the brakes but he's not fast enough and they crash into the man who was standing in the middle of the road. _

_His body goes up and over the SUV, rolling off the top, hitting the ground behind them._

_Darren yanks the wheel, sending the SUV into a tailspin across the road and it comes to a screeching halt._

_Everything goes silent. _

_Darren turns to Brooke. "Are you okay?"_

_"We hit someone, oh god..." Brooke starts panicking while Darren reaches for his cellphone and starts dialling, he opens the car door and tells Brooke to stay in the car. _

_Darren hops out of the car leaving Brooke shaking. She peers out the window, but she can't see anything. The headlights are pointed towards the woods, "Please, please please be ok" she prays. She turns to look out her side window when Darren shows up scaring her,_

_"I can't get reception. Try your phone," then he runs back towards the man laid in the middle of the road. _

_"Oh god..." Slowly, he approaches the man and kneels down beside the still body. Darren knows this isn't good. He lifts the bodies hand and feels for a pulse. _

_"Please be alive," he begs._

_He peers down to the mans face unable to see his face properly because of the darkness, He flips his cell phone around and hits the touchpad, it lights up his LCD screen and uses it as a light when hands reach out in a flash and the man rises up and yanks Darren's head back to expose his neck and sinks in gleaming fangs and rips into Darren's throat.  
_

_Brooke gets out of the car with her cell, wanting to see what was going on and having no idea of what's happened. She walks around to the front of the car and calls out._

_"I can't find reception either!" Her eyes search the darkness for Darren but can't see him or the man for that matter, she feels ice travel up her spine and she gets a feeling something is wrong so she starts turns back to the car terrified. _

_She hears a noise behind her, near the car and she turns just as Darren's body falls onto the hood of the car, it lands with a resounding thud, his throat ripped out and a bloody mess._

Brooke is paralyzed in horror. She senses a figure behind her and turns to look but no one's there but she sensed someone behind her so she_ spins to look but he's gone again, Brooke turns and begins to run down the centre of the road. Screaming and crying, she tries to distance between her and whoever is out there._

_She runs directly into the fog. Everything becomes blurry but Brooke keeps running, not looking back, moving further in the hazy mist._

_Suddenly, Brooke's feet leave the ground as her entire body takes flight. Her screams echos through the night when it suddenly cut short._

Bronte Parker shoots up in her hospital bed and screams.


	2. Chapter 2

She stood in the middle of her bedroom, looking around the room she hadn't seen in the last 2 years. The same bright pink walls, with celebrities and dancing posters. The same pink and white comforter on the bed, the same white desk with all her 12-year-old knick nacks on, the same pictures on the wall and the same cream carpet.

She hated it.

"Knock knock,"

Bronte turned around from glaring at the pictures she had on her wall to look at her older sister, Ella, who walked into the bedroom and sat on her bed.

"You know, you're supposed to wait until I say to come in to.. well you know, come in," Bronte told her sister as she sat on her white desk chair. Ella smiled knowingly and ask her sister, "and would you have let me in?"

Bronte smiled and rolled her eyes playfully.

Ella smiled before she got a serious look on her face, she looked Bronte straight into her blue eyes, the same eyes they both had inherited from their mother, and sighed, "are you sure you're ok with moving back in here?"

Bronte froze before making herself relax and rolled her eyes for the second time tonight, "you asked me that back at the hospital, then in the car and then again downstairs," she told her sister plainly, "and like all those times, the answers still the same."

"I know," Ella said, "But I just want you to know that if you change your mind, that it's ok and..."

Her sisters voice became background music as Bronte zoned out and thought back to all the happy times in this house, when her mother was alive, she could remember crying from laughing too much, the adventures they would take like the one time her mother had just randomly started driving and they had ended up in Chicago and spent a couple of days there. _'Yeah before 'uncle Lewis' admitted me to the Falls institute.'_

"... and Jeremy and Elena asked about you, well before Miranda and Grayson that is"

Bronte zoned back in just in time to hear Ella mention the Gilberts. She was confused about the Miranda and Grayson thing, as while she was in the institute she didn't keep in contact with anyone except Ella and weirdly enough visits from Zach Salvatore, "Woah wait, what Miranda and Grayson thing?"

Ella blinked as she realized she had forgotten to tell her sister about the deaths of the Gilberts. She winced and informed her sister about the crash on the bridge 4 months ago and how Elena had been in the car but had survived but her parents hadn't, "I really was going to tell you but then Dr. Roberts told us that you could come home and I didn't want this to push you back to that place you were in before"

Bronte nodded that she understood and in the back of her mind wondered if she should phone to see if Jeremy and Elena were ok.

Ok no that was a bad idea _'I cut of all contact 2 years ago, I doubt they want to see me especially now'_

Ella stood realising that Bronte needed time to herself and walked towards to bedroom door, she opened the door but before she left she looked around the room and smiled, "We'll redecorate your bedroom soon" and with that, she left and shut the door behind her.

Bronte looked around the room and looked at the pictures of her and her mother on the wall ignoring the voice in the back of her mind saying,

Death is coming.


	3. Chapter 3

After 2 years of waking up on a hard bed surrounded by empty pale yellow walls, waking up in her old bedroom, in her old bed surrounded by bright pink walls, Bronte felt overwhelmed.

She snuggled deeper into her covers, resisting the urge to go to the bathroom, she was just glad that she didn't start school until next week, which she was not looking forward to. Seeing all her old friends, the whispers from the other students, the stares. Yeah, Bronte was dreading starting school.

Has she laid snuggled up in bed, she heard the doorbell ring. She frowned as she tried to think who it could be, _'Probably probably one of Ella's friends'_

She signed as her bladder screamed at her to go to the toilet, so she got up and slid her feet into her light pink slippers and walked out of her bedroom towards the bathroom. She could hear voices coming from the kitchen downstairs, one she could identify as her sisters but the other voice, a male, she couldn't place even though it felt familiar.

After doing her business in the bathroom, she stood on the top step trying to listen to the conversation happing below but it was all muffled. She turned around to head back to her bedroom when her sister appeared at the bottom of the steps.

"Hey Bronte, someones here to see you"

Bronte confused because nobody even knew she was back, frowned at her sister when a male figure appeared next to her sister which caused her to frown to become a smile,

Zach Salvatore.

Back when her mother was alive, back before she was in the institute, she didn't really interact with the older man unless she had been with her mother. She knew her mother and Zach were somewhat friends, having seen the two having conversations and even having meals at each others house but other than that she didn't really know the man.

That changed when her mother died and she was sent to the Falls institute, after the first 2 weeks as she settled in she wasn't allowed visitors other than family, but after the 2 weeks were up her first visitor was Zach Salvatore. At first, she was surprised but figured he visited because of her mother, and at first he had but he kept coming back after another week on visiting day for 2 years.

They had become close, like uncle and niece.

Binging herself back to the present, she smiled before realising she was in her PJs, shorts and a tank top, before walking back to her bedroom calling back, "I'm going to go change!"

... ... ... ...

Walking into the kitchen properly dressed, jeans and a yellow t-shirt, she saw Ella and Zach sat at the kitchen island both drinking coffee. She sat next to Ella and reached out for her coffee cup to which Ella, without looking, moved it out of her way and said, "Nope"

Bronte pouted while Zach laughed.

"So how are you settling in Bronte?" Zach asked her after he had calmed down,

"fine," she told him while she got up and opened the fridge and got a bottle of water.

Zach raised his eyebrows at the 14-year-old and she leaned against the fridge, "Your fine after living in the Falls for 2 years and now your back with living with your sister in your old house? It's a bit of a change Bront"

Bronte just rolled her eyes as she sipped at her water, "I've already got Ella asking me that every 5 minutes, and I'll tell you what I keep telling her, I'm fine!"

Zach raised his eyebrows at Ella who just shook her head and told him, "the doctors at the Falls recommended a physiatrist whos agreed to see Bronte before she starts school"

Zach nodded as he sipped at his coffee, while Bronte sat back at the table. They talked about different topics for a while mostly centring around Bronte, to which she tried to change the topic when Ella brought up Zach house guest,

"So I heard from Mattie Bo that your nephew's come to stay."

Zach chocked on the coffee he had just taken a sip at, blushing as he tried to stop coughing, Ella reached round to tap him on his back while Bronte sat there, eyebrow raised as she didn't even know that Zach had a brother never mind a nephew!

As soon as Zach had stopped chocking, Bronte asked, "What nephew?"

Zach, not wanting to talk about his 'nephew' Stefan, tried changing to the subject but neither Ella or Bronte would let him so he told them,

"Yeah Stefan, he's started school so he'll be there when you are Bronte" after that he started talking about a tv show he had started watching, both Ella and Bronte got the message and stopped asking about his nephew but at the back of Bronte's mind she tried to ignore the whispers which had started when Zach had mentioned Stefan,

_It's starting_

_Watch out_

_Damon..._


End file.
